


Aural Sex

by winged_mammal



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, F/F, Handcuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For pornathon 2012, just a little spoken-word smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aural Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I've tried to use the formatting to show the pauses and rhythm in dialogue that I heard when I wrote. We'll see if it translates.

“Where did you get these?”

“It is astounding, the variety of illicit trinkets one can obtain from the internet.”

“Do I even want to know what you were searching for that led you to come across them?”

“It might spoil some...

surprises...

          for the evening.”

“You’re just saying that so I won’t pry into your browsing history.”

“You can pry into my browsing history any time you wish, darling.”

“... No.”

“Oh please, Myka, I think Pete would be rather proud of me for that one.”

“ _Pete_ , maybe. Not me.”

“Oh, well. No matter.

_I have plans to make up for it._ ”

“Really? Cause I gotta say, so far you seem to be all tal- _mmph_.”

At length -

        silence.

  


* * *

  


“Are you comfortable, darling?”

“Yeah. They’re softer than I expected. A lot better than regular handcuffs would be.”

“Oh good. I _would_ hate to mar your skin.

To say nothing of the fact

    that with those brutish metal contraptions,

                I wouldn't be able to quite so

               _enticingly_

        spread you out on display for my enjoyment.”

“Yes, there is that.”

_"How does this make you feel, Myka?"_            

“Exposed. Anxious.

      … Excited.”

A brush; flesh against pebbled flesh. 

A gasp.

“ _I can see that._ ”

  


* * *

  


“Do you know why I enjoy doing this to you, Myka?”

       “Why?”

“I look into your eyes,

and see you come more unraveled each time I touch you.

You are normally so in control,

        so calm

              and collected,

in all aspects of your life...

But on the occasion that you do let go,

when you allow me to see that which you keep hidden,

        it is...

captivating.                 

        You are a remarkable specimen to watch, Myka Bering,

      regardless of the time of day,

but it is these moments that I have found to be most...

addictive.”

"Helena - "        

"But it is only when I see you let go of every part of yourself,

see you give in to your basest instincts and become desperate,

        _primal_

in your need for release - 

only then-

will I let you come.”                     

“Am I there yet?”

Warm breath murmurs over the shell of an ear.

_“Not even close.”_

  


* * *

  


“Helena,

_I need_ \- ”

“What do you need, Myka?”

“I need - to touch you, I -

      _god, Helena,_

please-”

“Ah, 

    but see, Myka,

you do not need to touch me

_nearly as much_                                   

as I feel compelled to touch you.

My addiction to you runs deep within my bones, 

            it seeps into my every nerve and drives me to do _such things_ to you 

as I cannot begin to imagine. 

      My lust may be triggered by the slightest glimpse of your skin

or your hair

        or the merest thought of you,

and may be tempered with naught but a fingertip tracing its way from your hollow of your throat to the curve of your navel;

            at other times it is insatiable,

and every point of contact between us when my body covers yours

        and I am as deep inside you as I could possibly be,

will never be enough.                  

You’re well acquainted with this by now, I imagine,

although I do not believe you understand the depth to which you have infected me.                     

You may think your need is strong, Myka, 

                                but I assure you, 

mine is stronger.”                 

_"Helena, please-"_

"No, Myka.

      In fact I think perhaps we both could use an exercise in self control at this moment,

as every second I spend touching you

              serves only to weaken my resolve 

and incite my desire to give you over to ecstasy.

                  You are going to have to watch me touch myself, Myka, 

and I will have to resist the temptation that is you.”

Restraints are tested, and a head falls back in dismay.

  


* * *

  


“I have described

        all manner 

of fantastic and impossible things in my time, Myka,

and did so quite well, I think.

        But this simple feeling, 

this incredibly real sensation of my flesh within yours,

my skin on your skin -                                

it’s beyond my ability to describe.

      Its effects upon me are too great to comprehend,

      too profound to cage to earth with the mere words of men.

              Your body is a wonder, Myka, and I hope-”

“Oh _god_ -”

“ _Myka_ \- 

              I hope, 

        I can only pray 

                      that if my words cannot do it justice,

          then at least my hands,

                  my tongue,

                      my body in service to yours

      can begin to atone for my failure.”

“ _There_ -”

“Always, Myka.

Always, for you I-”

“Please...

          _Helena_ ,

god, don’t-

don’t stop-”         

“Never, Myka.

Feeling you and seeing you and hearing you and tasting and breathing and living _you_ -

        in these moments-

is surely what I was meant for-

            nothing else-”

“Helena, I-”

“Nothing else matters, Myka, except you and I, together, _here_... 

in _this_ moment,                        

and you-"               

“Oh god-

    _fuck_ , Helena,

                    _please_ -”

“ _Yes_ , Myka- come for me now, darling-

let us shout our union to the stars-”         

“ _Helena_...”

  


* * *

  


Finally, a throaty chuckle.

“God, Helena.”

          “Yes, Myka?”

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

“I’m going to assume you mean that as a positive thing.”

“I do. 

                ...But what happened to making me beg and go out of control?”

“You did seem rather beside yourself at the end.”

“Well, yes, but you...”

“You are... 

extremely difficult to resist, darling.”

“So I gathered.”

“At any rate, I didn’t hear you complaining.”

“And you never will.

                … Helena?”

        “Yes?”

“I think your words are perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> [kalakirya](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya) made a lovely podfic for this story, check it out over [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1109602).


End file.
